The Cassandra Effect
by konekoxsasaki
Summary: A little look into New Earth, and THAT kiss. Written from the Doctor's point of view, I hope you enjoy!


The Cassandra Effect

_Disclaimer- Don't wish to whine, but Tennant's still not mine. _

_Authors note of apology: -sidles into view- Ah. Hello there. Long time no see for those who read Sweet Dreams My Doctor. Reasons for this are many-a-fold...long story short, I had a wee mental debate about Rosie Posey and who to choose...No, no , of course I won't tell you! Read the story when I release it! But, I have the whole plot line now. Who she'll choose, why, and how the other gets over it If they get over it So don't give up on me with that. _

_This little story is something I wrote in the middle of the night when I had writers block about one thing. I decided to test a new style of The Doctor's point of view, so let me know what you think. The general idea is The Doctor has his past selves there in his mind (residual psychic energy) and they are able to comment on goings on. _

_This is set during New Earth _

_Enjoy and please let me know if you like!_

Her lips were on his. Rose Tyler was kissing him. Him! Nine scoffed and thought something that sounded suspiciously like 'Bloody pretty boy'. Not that Ten particularly cared at this precise moment, to be completely honest, Rose was kissing him. Very passionately too.

Blimey.

Now there was a problem with this fact, an important query buzzing through his Rose-addled mind. Why, for Rassilon's sake, was he not kissing her back?

It wasn't a not-enjoyable sensation, being kissed by Rose. On the contrary, it was Very enjoyable. Very, very, with more lashings of very on top. After all, he had dreamt of this moment. It hadn't been in a hospital run by nurse-cat-nuns, true. And he had –usually- swept her off her feet with his dashing wit, pretty boy face, and his all new sexy look. He had been the one, in those little dreams of his, that had randomly snogged her senseless, running his hands through her blonde hair, or down that shapely body, until she grabbed him by the tie and led him off somewhere private. This was NOT private. Nor had he said anything particularly clever and witty. But here they were, and the feel of her lips – so soft, so sure- and the taste –oh, bloody hell, the taste!- the feel of her body pressed against his, the feel of her fingers through his hair—

He should pull away, some of his older, stuffier, un-smitten-with-Rose regenerations warned him. Pull away. He was dangerous. He was the Oncoming Storm. He was the Destroyer of Worlds, of one world in particular. He killed or left behind those he got close to. Susan, Ace, and poor, poor Sarah-Jane to name a few. Not to mention the age gap, they muttered. What was it now, 800 years, weeeeeell...880? Something like that...

Rose moaned softly into his lips, and pressed more firmly against him. Sod the age gap, he thought, as long as she kept doing that...any objections? All past selves remained silent. Good, he thought, now he could actually concentrate and respond to the Kiss. Rassilon, that Kiss...he would do anything for it...

She pulled away.

W-wait? Why was she pulling away? Or more importantly, why was he just stood there, frozen and gawping? 'Like a stupid ape', a very northern voice muttered in his head. 'Like some love-struck... human' another corrected. He ignored them, still staring at Rose. Oh, Rose. His mind took in every priceless detail. Her blonde, tussled hair that fell messily over her flushed face. Her eyes, those hearts-meltingly beautiful, the shade of melting chocolate, they gleamed with an intensity that burned him to his very core, every version of him stunned into silence.

His eyes dropped down and he had to force them back up, away from her heaving chest, which he only just realised was quite purposefully on show.

Rassilon, Rose Tyler was going to give him a hearts-attack before he was even a few months old.

He fought for words. A sound. Anything.

But what could he say? What could a Time Lord say after what may well have been one of the best kisses he'd had in all his lives? From a human nonetheless.

"_Rose we can't.."_

Or

"_I don't think that was appropriate, Rose. Amazing , mind you, but not appropriate."_

Or

"_Do it again. Please?"_

No. Just...stop, he thought to himself as she stuttered, blinked. He stared at her own gobsmacked expression (Ha, so he'd actually made her speechless without actually returning the kiss? Brilliant! Imagine if he had...NO!_Stop it, Doctor_!) as finally, she spoke.

"T-t-terminal's this way..."

Since when had her voice been so...husky? Not that he was complaining.

She turned, sauntering off, hips moving hypnotically, his gaze followed her, still staring like a loon. When she was almost out of sight, he felt his past selves supplying words, and he finally spoke.

"Yep." He inwardly cringed at his squeak, and cleared his throat. "Still got it..."


End file.
